


Meet Cute

by Lurc



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, In a way, M/M, Meet-Cute, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurc/pseuds/Lurc
Summary: A new court magician was being appointed today.Jevil and Seam meet cute . . . in Jevil's own, excitable way.





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really relevant, but the setup to this goes with a headcanon that there was an original red joker card that was lost that Seam replaced.

A new court magician was being appointed today.

 

As usual, Jevil was heard before he was seen -- all jangling-jingling bells and giddy giggles before skipping around the corner and down the hall. The two rudinn guards posted outside the throne room side-eyed each other at the jester's approach, then crossed their swords in front of him, barring the way.

 

"The kings are busy, no entry." One explained, more bored than dutiful.

 

Jevil grinned ear-to-ear and took an exaggerated step back. "Of course, of course!" He bowed his head in mock apology. "But I only want to look, look! Not enter!" With that, Jevil gave the guards a wink and bopped himself on the noggin, triggering his spring neck. The rudinns cried out in alarm as Jevil's head soared over their heads to peer into the throne room.

 

"Ugh, that's so weird..." "Whatever... They don't pay us to deal with him." The guards muttered to themselves, but Jevil paid them no mind. He wanted to see the new magician -- _uee hee_ , this was so exciting!

 

Oh how lonely, lonely he'd been after the last court mage disappeared! Salt with no pepper! Snakes with no ladders! Jevil wasn't meant to be a solo act, and no one in any of the card suits could match him. This new mage was a chance to start fresh, but what an act to follow! Could this newcomer really keep up? The question burned in Jevil's mind in spite of his sky-high hopes, so he just had to see!

 

Somehow Jevil's head bobbing up and down in the doorway had gone unnoticed, so he could at last get a look at the scene.

 

All four kings sat side-by-side in their respective thrones, talking of this and that -- the details didn't matter to Jevil! Rouxls Kaard stood to the side as he dutifully documented the proceedings. And there, before them all, knelt the newcomer and--

 

 _Ooh!_ Fluffy!

 

At least, from what Jevil could see. He could certainly see a super fluffy tail emerging from under the stranger's cloak, swaying languidly on the floor. But the rest of him was obscured by that old, worn-down cloak. And that certainly wouldn't do! Not judging by the critical sneer the King of Diamonds was leveling him! No, no, he'd have to be given proper finery if he was truly to stay in the court.

 

The stranger remained kneeling as the kings droned on with their official nonsense, and Jevil busied himself by following the slow swish of a purple tail with his eyes. Back on the ground, his body bounced on his heels and the rudinns muttered some more. He could barely contain himself -- he wanted to meet the new mage right now!

 

Then the King of Spades, looking like he would rather be anywhere else, interrupted the King of Clubs, whose heads had gone off track with some internal argument. "... For your own sake," Spade grumbled, resting his chin in his hand, "I hope you can tolerate clowns."

 

"... Clowns, your majesty?" The stranger spoke carefully, as though not used to speaking.

 

"Yes, if you're going to be taking the position," Spade elaborated, "you'll be stuck having to deal with . . . _him_. The fool's enough to drive anyone mad."

 

My, my, how Jevil's ears would be burning if he weren't right here! How rude to gossip about someone who was listening! Jevil grinned and barely held back a giggle. The King of Spades was always so grumpy, grumpy!

 

The King of Hearts frowned and placed a tentacle on Spade's shoulder, shaking his head emphatically: a polite disagreement with Spade's accusation. Spade gruffly shrugged him off.

 

The fluffy new magician was still lost at this turn in the conversation. "... ' _Him_ '?" He repeated.

 

Ooh, Jevil couldn't take it anymore; he was a sucker for a timely, grand entrance!

 

The rudinns shouted in alarm as Jevil's body jumped up, snapping back up to reunite with his head, the force propelling him into the throne room. He bounded across the floor, jingling all the way, and stopped to float a few feet behind the stranger.

 

"They're speaking of me, me!" He proclaimed loudly, "Who else, who else!" His laugh rang through the room, as the kings had fallen silent with varying levels of amusement.

 

Finally, ( _finally!_ ) the stranger turned to him and Jevil was face-to-face with two shiny-bright buttons: one orange, one blue. And he was tall, tall! Jevil's floating was the only reason he was eye-level with him.

 

The stranger, sadly, gave almost no reaction to his sudden entrance. Not to his floating, nor his bells, nor his exuberance! A fear crept into Jevil's mind that this new magician would be dull, dull!

 

But! It wasn't hopeless yet!

 

"I'm the court jester! Jevil!" He stuck out a hand.

 

Still oddly sedate in the face of such a loud, joyous being, the stranger offered a plush ( _soft, soft!_ ) paw and shook Jevil's hand. "... Name's Seam." Finally a name to a fluffy face.

 

"Seam, Seam!" Jevil repeated excitedly. "Well, Seam--" His eyes gleaming sharply, Jevil gripped his paw tightly, "I hope we'll have fun, fun!"

 

A ring of bullets, a repeating pattern to match each suit of cards, manifested around pair. The bullets hurtled inwards, rapidly closing in on Seam as Jevil laughed at his trick.

 

 

_Crack!_

 

The room, and even Jevil, fell silent.

 

Without even raising a paw, summoned needles pierced each bullet directly in the center, pinning them harmlessly in the air before they reached Seam.

 

Jevil looked around at the display, uncharacteristically quiet, before returning to Seam's expression. He still had the same impassive look.

 

Oh no, no! Jevil was struck with sudden apprehension. So perhaps this new mage could keep up, but Jevil might have gotten ahead of himself in his excitement, he feared. What was he to do if Seam didn't like his games?

 

Oh, he blew it. The solo act continued! A court mage with no interest in his games! Woe, woe!

 

As if in answer to his fears, a smile lit up Seam's face as he began to laugh, his buttons whirled in amusement. "Ha ha ha..." It was a soft, almost creaky laugh -- but still a wonderful laugh and a real smile! Jevil stared, awestruck. "Yes... I think we'll get along fine." Seam seemed confident.

 

He stared at Seam for a moment before his face split into a grin once again and an elated squeal bubbled out of him. Jevil now clutched Seam's paw with two hands and traded floating for springing up and down on his tail. Seam settled into a good-natured smile and nodded along with the jester's jumping.

 

"Fun, fun!" Jevil cheered, " _Uee hee!_ I like you! So many games we'll play, play!" He started tugging him to the door, heedless of how Seam looked helplessly back over his shoulder at the kings.

 

"Oh, just go." The King of Spades huffed, standing to leave as well, "If you can handle him, you should be fine."

 

"Thank you, your majesties..." Seam pulled free of Jevil's grip to bow respectfully. Jevil cheekily followed suit, bowing so deep the bells on his hat hit the floor. Formalities out of the way, he sprang back up and continued his efforts at shoving Seam through the door.

 

The rudinns grumbled as they barged past but who cared, who cared! Jevil bounded down the halls with his newfound companion, occasionally backtracking due to Seam going at a much slower pace.

 

Perhaps Seam moved slower, more calmly, than him, but the mage was alert. Jevil could see that now! His button eyes spun as he looked around, taking in the hallways, passing soldiers, and Jevil himself. Jevil would grin widely at him, earning one in return that made the jester cheer and continue chattering about games and pranks.

 

For the first time in a long, long time Jevil felt whole. With this new friend at his side, the show would go on better than ever, he knew it! He'd never be a solo act again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you're talking about.
> 
> Jevil is obviously fantastic at meeting new friends.


End file.
